


Ghost of Brooklyn Tech High

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Death Threats, Detectives, F/M, Haunting, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Character(s), Pre-Slash, Slash, Surprise Pairing, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the pack takes on another case of a haunting at the high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the school mystery fic i promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A killer captures his victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue of #2. I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

Derek and Stiles sat in the den of the penthouse apartment. The couple was relaxed.

"I moved to Brooklyn with my god-sister and her mom after my dad thought it was too dangerous to be in my hometown. Imagine my surprise when I found several of my pack mates here." Stiles began.

"The pack was united and is better than ever. Then Stiles opened his own detective agency with my cousin Malia as his partner. Some of us joined up." Derek continued.

"The first case was of a woman that had been missing for twenty years. The main suspect was turned into a murder victim." Stiles recalled.

"We met and protected a young witness, and made him part of our family. The case ended with our amnesiac reunited with her family and the killer caught." Derek added.

"Nothing is ever normal when it involves us, so obviously there was more cases where that came from." Stiles concluded.

* * *

 A few days later, the whole pack got together for the full moon. The wolf thrummed under their skin but stayed tucked away. Everyone stripped off their clothing as the full moon rose. An adult wolf, pups, and a coyote replaced their human counterparts.

Liam was used to the pup form by now. He pushed and ran around his Alpha. It ended with Derek tackling him and licking his muzzle. Erica jumped around Boyd who stayed calm. Malia and Cora chased each other around. Brett was happy to be out in his wolf form, and played with Liam.

The pack enjoyed the full moon until they got tired. They shifted, dressed, and returned home to fall asleep in a pile.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Languages teacher ran through the halls. The brunette woman was scared out of her mind. She panted and kept looking back. Then she found the main doors and sped up. The teacher ran all the way to the nearby park before she was out of breath and had to stop. She looked around at her surroundings before hiding in the nearest bathroom.

Her pursuer searched the whole park for ten minutes before he saw the bathrooms. He entered the first building closest to him. He stepped slowly towards the stalls. He looked at the stalls closely, before stopping at a certain stall. He wrenched open the stall door and beat her over the head with a bat. The teacher's screams were abruptly cut off. When the teacher had stopped moving, her killer left her there in a puddle of blood. He took the bloodied bat with him as he left.


	2. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes through their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The pack and family tried their best to gather around the breakfast table. It was a school day so everyone was rushing to get things done. The teens had to get to class. Derek and Rose had work, and Ryan had some home schooling to finish before the blackboard post closed.

There were plates piled high with sausage and bacon. Apple pancakes were on a platter and jars of jams and butter sat around it. Eating the delicious food, they talked about their plans for the day.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Rose asked.

"I have work after class," Danielle said.

"I will be busy at work. It's inventory day." Heather replied.

"Okay, but we are all having a home cooked meal tonight. No take out," Rose ordered. Everyone nodded and got ready to leave.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek went through all the new books' arrivals and helped some new customers find what they needed. On his break, he answered two blackboard discussions and watched a lecture while eating. In the afternoon, he went around his usual routine. When his shift was over, he watched one final lecture before leaving. He had to meet Stiles.

* * *

In the meantime, Ryan helped Steve move around his paintings. He had finished commissions for some restaurants and hotels and needed help with delivery. A few minutes later, Steve and Ryan brought them to the first hotel building lobby. The decorators and custodian hung them up. They were about to leave when Pepper arrived at the hotel.

"Oh, Steve. It's good that I caught you." she smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, the teens gathered for lunch. They brought their lunches, they'd bought before classes. The morning had been stressful but they were happy to unwind.

"How was classes?" Brett asked.

"Teacher sprung a Calculus quiz and I barely made it out with my sanity intact," Liam sighed.

"Our language teacher isn't back from sick leave yet." Boyd mentioned.

"How strange, my dance teacher is going on leave, too. We're getting a new one later." Cora mused.

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about it." Erica added.

"That's a coincidence. Next thing, you know, my dad will be going on leave." Kira declared.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bed. Steve was in a mostly good mood. He'd sold all of the paintings he'd brought to the hotel and restaurants.

"Ryan told me that all of the sales went through and that Pepper came to talk to you." Bucky mentioned.

"She wanted to commission some paintings. Some pictures for the penthouse and office buildings. Stuff that they can donate to charity." Steve answered.

"That's a lot of money, Stevie. Congratulations!" Bucky grinned.

"I know! And with the artwork being displayed in the office of a Fortune 500 company, think of the exposure!" Steve grinned brightly.

"That is fantastic, baby," Bucky smiled. He kissed his husband softly, absolutely proud of him.


	3. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take on their new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

Boyd, Brett, and Kira walked to lacrosse practice. The field was being used by cross country team during the off season. Several boys on the team rolled their eyes at Kira. Kira was tense, but Brett and Boyd backed her up. They knew how great she was on the field and knew that they'd eat their words.

"You boys can shut it right up. Tell me; which of you can actually play? Not just physically, but academically. I ask because Kira here has caught up easily in her work and still is one of the best." the coach stated. The boys fell silent, some even shuffled nervously.

"Now, if you can't play, leave and don't waste my damn time! Everyone else, onto the field." the coach said. Everyone rushed to follow their coach's orders.

* * *

Danielle and Heather met up. The teens were tired but had to get to work.

"Today wasn't so bad. Chemistry didn't totally kill me," Danielle said.

"Math was pretty relaxed. No homework tonight," Heather smiled. The bus stopped at where Heather's workplace was.

"See you later," Danielle waved.

"Bye!" Heather yelled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Cora, and Liam got together to begin their investigation.

"Where did this ghost start to appear?" Derek asked.

"Brett told me it began appearing this year," Liam said. Then he led them into the gym. They looked through the benches and stands. They even checked the equipment room. They found a bat in the closet. It had red stains. They were shocked and confused. Stiles screamed upon seeing the stains. How did a bloody bat not get noticed? When Stiles had recovered, he went to get a teacher from their office. Moments later, the teacher was shown the bat. Her eyes widened.

"Where did you find this?" the teacher asked.

"The closet in the gym." nearly everyone replied.

"Hold it with a towel until the police get here. If this is real, then that's evidence." the teacher declared.

* * *

About two hours later, the Yukimuras and Brett sat down to a curry dinner.

"What happened at the school?" Noshiko asked.

"There is an investigation after a bloody bat was found." Ken answered. Shocked silence fell.

"Why would a bloody bat be at the school?" Kira asked.

"My question exactly. What I want to know is who would hide it there." Brett declared.

"No clue. They are probably trying to find whose blood it was." Noshiko replied. Silence fell as everyone thought of theories.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were having alone time. Stiles was still shaken from seeing the bat.

"Do you think that they'll get a match?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe, but it's worth a shot. It could even help our case." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" Stiles wanted to know.

"If we know who was killed with the bat, we'll know who the ghost is." Derek responded. Stiles nodded before laying his head on Derek's shoulder. The werewolf smiled and kissed his head.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new teacher joins the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SP will be next to be updated.

A few days later, Cora and Erica had just arrived at the studio where their dance class was taking place to see the principal with a redhead woman.

"Class, this is Natalie Rushman. She will be your new teacher. Treat her with respect." the principal introduced.

"Hello, Ms. Rushman." the class chorused. Natalie wore a skirt with a blazer. Her dance clothes were in her designer bag.

"What was your last lesson?" Ms. Rushman asked when the principal left.

"We were learning posture and form." Cora answered.

"Okay, let us begin with a straight back. Get into your positions." Natalie declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken Yukimura tried to teach his class, but they were gossiping. Only a few students were paying attention to their teacher. Stiles and Kira was amongst the few.

"Pop quiz!" Ken announced. The class froze in panic.

"Now that I have your attention. I'm going to test your knowledge of Daniel Inouye." Ken stated. Then he went on to hand out the quiz papers and gave a bonus question.

"How many years did Daniel Inouye go undefeated in an electoral run before his death?" he asked. Kira was the only one to get the question right.

* * *

Two hours later, Ken met with other teachers in the lounge for lunch. The teachers loved to be away from their classes during their break.

"Have you met the new teacher?" someone asked the Algebra 1 teacher; Dylan McKenna.

"Not yet. What's she like?" Dylan responded.

"Here she comes. Ms. Rushman, meet your co-workers." Nolan Williams said. He was the computer science teacher.

"Nice to meet you all." Natalie smiled.

"Sit. Join us for lunch." another teacher responded.

* * *

That afternoon, Stiles and Liam visited the cafe where Heather worked. Stiles was hoping that he could find healthy sweets that he could send to his dad. The cafe sold coffee, milkshakes, smoothies, muffins, cakes and cookies, and some savory options.

"Heather, what are your healthy sweets?" Stiles asked.

"You'll need to ask a chef. Hey, Chef Barton? We have a question up here!" Heather responded as she turned and waved Clint over. After Heather finished explaining, Clint answered.

"I recommend the ginger cookies and dark chocolate biscotti. They can last transport and they are healthier than most of our other items."

"Thanks, I will take a strawberry smoothie and my friend will have chocolate chip cookies." Stiles smiled. Clint made their order and the pair paid to take it to go. They waved bye to Heather and headed to the agency for some late work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. A dim sum restaurant had opened in Brooklyn, and they wanted to try it out. The couple talked and smiled over the many dishes they chose from.

"I heard Kira got some flack on the field. What did Coach do?" Erica said.

"Coach McKenna is cool. He called them out and sent some packing. He knew none of them held a candle to Kira's skills." Boyd grinned.

"Well, my new dance teacher arrived. Her name is Natalie Rushman," Erica smiled.

"Has she heard about the bat yet? I'd be surprised if she took the job while knowing." Boyd said.

"I have no idea. It is way too early to tell," Erica answered. The couple finished up their meal before taking a walk home. Boyd kissed Erica softly at the door, making her lips split into a beaming smile.


	5. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go back to the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted right after.  
> By the way, yes I put Malia in therapy. Honestly, she was feral for 7-8 years. Yet the writers considered her ready to date despite the fact that she went 8 years without any human contact and would have lots of problems adjusting to being human.  
> I think Malia would definitely need counseling. So she is getting some here.

The teens were at lacrosse practice. They were ready to practice, excited to start the session. Practice was well underway when Flash Thompson began to cause problems. He would forcefully tackle his teammates, spending them sprawling. Sadly, some weren't able to handle his body mass and ended up with numerous bruises. Some was even out of breath. The players began to yell at him.

"You're supposed to fake tackle, not mow us down!" Brett exclaimed. Dylan stepped in.

"Break it up!" he commanded. Flash chuckled and backed away. His smirk showed that he felt no remorse. Seeing his expression, the coach had enough.

"Flash, you are suspended from the team. Get off my field!" he barked.

"What? You can't do that!  I'm your best player!" Flash protested.

"No player of mine will terrorize their own teammate. Get lost." Dylan held firm. Eventually Flash stormed off in a huff.

* * *

 Malia was in therapy. She was nervous about talking. The therapist spoke patiently.

"Have you had any nightmares this week?" she asked.

"I had a nightmare about the coyote from the accident. I saw it sniffing at me, my sister, and my mom." Malia answered.

"Does it end violently?" the therapist continued her line of questioning.

"Not anymore. No blood and being eaten by the coyote. Just their dead bodies." Malia sighed.

"I think we've gotten through a lot. You finally told me something. You are free to leave." the therapist responded as she ended the session. Malia stood up and rushed out. She felt like she was going to vomit.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the killer was fuming. The cops were sniffing around and he was forced to lay low. He shook with anger. The only thing he could do was to step up his plans.

"They will regret disturbing my plans." he vowed.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were alone. Ryan went to the pack's place to work on his homework and sleep. He knew that the married couple would need time to be themselves. Bucky and Steve were cuddled up, melting against one other.

"Ryan has been doing well in school, he's really good with art, too." Steve smiled.

"He's doing a lot better." Bucky responded.

"It's amazing to see," Steve smiled. Bucky kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around Steve.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, Erica, and Cora was back at the gym. They needed to finish their investigation.

"Where did you leave off at?" Erica asked.

"The closet." Stiles replied as he pointed to said closet that had yellow tape on the door. They resumed their search near the closet. Minutes later, they ran into Parrish and stopped their search.

"Parrish? What are you doing here?" Cora was surprised.

"I could ask the same." the detective said.


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns about the victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted right after, depending on how things pans out.

The detectives felt like they'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, we are, uh, looking for stuff." Stiles gulped.

"I see. We should leave and not get caught in a crime scene," Parrish suggested. The pack nodded and stepped out of the school. They went back to the agency to talk. The moment they were all safely in the office, Parrish picked up where he left off.

"Now, tell me the real reason why you were where a weapon was found." Parrish stated.

"Alright. We found the bat." Erica sighed.

"Of course you did." Parrish groaned.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked.

"This murder investigation is hanging on that crime scene. You are lucky I found you or you would have to answer some hard questions." Parrish replied. Stiles perked up in interest.

"A body was found? Who?" Stiles asked.

"Ms. Bridget Monahan, the languages teacher. It was blunt force trauma." Parrish said as he looked over his notes. Erica was shocked and horrified.

"No!" she yelled. 

"I'm so sorry, Erica," Stiles said solemnly. The detectives wondered who would kill a teacher.

* * *

In the meantime, Brett and Liam bonded over a video shooting game. The boys competed and had fun in a one-on-one mode.

"You're getting better at this game." Brett complimented.

"I've been playing it after school work is done." Liam responded.

"Maybe we can have a tournament. Just the two of us." Brett smiled. Liam blushed and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather was restocking the display when Natalie came in. She was acting strange, looking around and shifting foot to foot. Heather was puzzled. Why would she come to this cafe in particular? There were many others around. The confusion got worse when Clint came to the front and they locked eyes. Heather went off to fill a to-go order, but listened in. The pair were stringing along English. it was like a secret code. Minutes later, Natasha took the muffin, Clint slipped her and left like nothing had happened. Heather watched them carefully. She was still so confused and she wanted answers.

* * *

Derek and Stiles went on a double date with Boyd and Erica. They went to Brooklyn Botanic Garden. They marveled at the sights. There were all kinds of gardens. They consisted of a rose garden, Japanese Hill and Pond, a Children's Garden, and a Lily Pool Terrace. There were conservatories, a visitor's center and a library.

"Those are gorgeous!" Erica exclaimed. The couples loved being there and seeing all the lovely colors. They had fun and at the end, promised to go out again, before parting ways.

* * *

Elsewhere, the killer was furious. Those damned detectives are getting close! To add insult to injury, there were kids poking around too! The killer cursed as he stormed around, anger consuming him.

"I need to get the cops and pesky kids away from this case.  They'll ruin everything!" he raged. Then he sat down to plot. He was willing to do anything to stop police interference.


	7. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event reveals important information about a pack member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SP will be updated next.

Heather and Malia were talking. It was in between their classes, the only period where they had time. They walked through the halls but stopped dead when they saw a bizarre message. It was sprayed on the entire wall into red letters.

"Stay away, or die!" Malia read. Heather tensed as the were-coyote had to suppress a growl. She didn't like to be threatened. Another student named Felicia Hardy walked up and saw the message. She screamed. Students and staff came running. The police were called. Someone in the school had been threatened, and they weren't taking chances.

* * *

Stiles was in the agency when he talked to Brett and Liam about the threat. The boys were on high alert. Their bodies were wound tight in case of a threat.

"Be aware of any threat. Report it to the police immediately. No matter how small, it could endanger someone's life." Stiles was saying,. The boys nodded. They would need to be vigilant in order to be safe.

Meanwhile, Bucky was working from home with Steve and Ryan. His sister, Rebecca, was on the way over for lunch. The couple was worried about Ryan. He had been moody lately, and they didn't know why he was acting out.

Ryan went to use the bathroom as Becca knocked on the apartment door. Minutes later, Rebecca smiled and hugged her brother tight. She then turned to Steve and hugged and kissed him.

"It has been a long time since we spent time together." she declared. They had just sat down when they heard Ryan scream from the bathroom. They rushed to see what was wrong. They found the teen huddled in a corner. There was blood on the toilet seat and at the front of his pants.

"I'm dying!" Ryan screeched.

"Oh dear, I think Ryan might have had a menstrual cycle." Rebecca sighed. Bucky and Steve were stunned.

"A what cycle?!" Ryan yelled. They were in the fetal position. Steve stammered as he got red in the face. He never really thought he would have to explain feminine health to anyone.

"Ryan, what you are having is a menstrual cycle. It is perfect normal for any girl to experience. The lining of your uterus sheds after an egg is not fertilized. It happens once a month, but in cases of illnesses or extreme stress, sometimes more. You are not dying. You are completely healthy." Bucky said.

"I thought being a boy was easier. I'd only seen bad things happen to women and girls on the streets. Things like that being done to girls is why I was on the streets to start with. It all hit too close to home. I felt much safer as a guy than a girl. Now my secret is out." Ryan admitted. The adults were sad and looked at each other. They had to tell Rose and the pack about this. Ryan would need therapy for the things she'd seen.

"I'll go up the elevator to their place and use the spare key to grab her some clothes." Bucky said. Rebecca nodded.

"I have a few pads in my purse. that should tide her over until you go to the store." she said. Steve helped Ryan up, took the soiled clothes and hoped to salvage something out of it.

* * *

A few hours later, the family sat down to dinner together. They ate sushi with miso soup and salad. They were all shocked about the news with Ryan. The girl had hidden her gender so well, even within the apartment.

"Ryan, you're going to see the same therapist as Malia. It could really help with any past trauma." Derek said. Rose nodded her empathetic agreement. Stiles was confused.

"How could you not have had the talk? How long was you on the streets?" he asked.

"When I left, I was ten. No one cared enough to come after me. It was the same way with my older sister." Ryan answered. They were shocked. A child had to survive alone on the streets with a runaway sister and absentee parents. It was terrible to think about.

'I was there, all alone with no family to run to. I know all too well the fear and anxiety.' Cora thought.

"You're not alone anymore. You have us now." Stiles smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Cora talked with Derek.

"Erica and I had something strange happen in our dance class." Cora was saying.

"What was it?" Derek asked.

"It goes like this," Cora began.

_Cora and Erica were doing their stretches before class began. They forgot a piece of equipment and when they went to check the supply room saw that they didn't have enough hula hoops. In fact, a lot of school equipment was missing. Lacrosse sticks, volleyball nets, footballs, and other items were missing from the inventory. The girls took it to Ms. Rushman, who then told the head of the sports department, the phys-ed teacher._

_"We can't afford to replace all of this! Besides, we did inventory a week ago. How could stuff be missing this quick?" the teacher asked. The girls looked at each other. The dance students' things were among the missing items. How could they compete without all of their gear?_

"Now, we are short a bunch of uniforms and props. Competition will be even more stressful," Cora groaned. Derek sighed.

"I'm sorry Cora. Do you believe that Stiles and I should look in it?" he asked.

"Yes please do. There is no way the staff will have the time and energy to find this stuff." Cora replied.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve relaxed in their bed.

"Today has been a surprise, huh? The period explains the sudden mood swings." Bucky commented.

"You're right. I'm just glad it happened here and not out on the streets." Steve replied.

"I'm just glad she's safe with us all." Bucky responded. Steve kissed him softly before pillowing his head into his husband's chest. The couple melted into each other, falling into a peaceful embrace.


	8. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go through all possible suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted right after.

Ryan, Malia, and Rose went to see Malia's therapist. The trio was sitting in the office. Ryan was nervous despite Rose and Malia's attempts to calm her. Just then the therapist entered the room and introduced herself.

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Briggs. I will be your therapist." the therapist smiled. Ryan was instantly relieved. She felt more comfortable with a female therapist.

"Thank goodness, I'm not the only patient!" Malia was relieved. Even after this time, she still had problems opening up to people outside the pack.

"You will be fine here. Anything you can't tell us, you can tell her." Rose spoke reassuringly.

"Can we start with your need to hide your gender? If I may ask, are you transgender?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"Not really. I just dressed as a boy for protection." Ryan responded. The doctor was taken aback but didn't show it.

"How long were you out on the street?" she asked.

"For almost three years. Moving in with them is the first time in a long time that I've slept in a warm bed. In fact, the reason I ran away was because I wanted to find my sister. I was eight when Bronwen ran away. My parents just gave up and they didn't even stop me. I found no sign of her through." Ryan admitted. The adults looked at each other. It was too soon to ask why she stayed on the streets instead of going back to her parents.

"I think we should leave it at that," Dr. Briggs said.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek, Stiles, Erica, Liam, and Cora got together. They were focused on a suspect list.

"Alright, who has access to that closet?" Derek began.

"Only the people in the Athletic department." Erica answered.

"Who has access to the equipment room?" Liam wanted to know.

"It's open during school hours and after school, all coaches have a key when it is locked." Cora answered. Stiles and Derek looked at each other, so much for an easy case.

"That is over two thousand suspects." Derek groaned. Then they compiled the list and looked at it.

"We need to start now if we want to get a breakthrough anytime soon." Stiles declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam were bonding. They watched a mystery show that Liam got Brett into. The boys were on the edge of their seats.

"This is intense. I didn't know How to Get Away with Murder would be this good." Brett commented.

"Told you," Liam said, not taking his eyes off the screen. During a break in between episodes, Liam stood up to get some snacks. He tripped on an empty bowl and fell against Brett. He accidentally kissed the older wolf. After a few seconds, they abruptly sprang apart. Liam was mortified and Brett had a look of shock. Then they took seats on the opposite ends of the couch after that. They didn't speak, much less look at each other.

* * *

The next day, Brett, Kira, and Boyd were walking past Dylan's office when they ran into Flash and his crony Eddie Brock. The teens rolled their eyes. They did not want to deal with them. Flash and Eddie smirked and looked down at them.

"Look who it is! Two nerds and a chick." Flash sneered.

"Whatever, Meathead. Your little fit on the field got you suspended, so back off." Kira glared. The duo instantly tried to box the friends into the nearest corner. However, they were interrupted when the Coach stepped out of his office.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled. The bullies instantly stepped away from the trio.

"Nothing, Coach." Eddie deflected.  The coach was suspicious. Those boys only ever caused trouble.

"In my office. We have to lay down some rules...again." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles and Cora were coming out of the store. They'd dropped by to grab some things for dinner. They were crossing the street when a speeding car came their way. Cora pushed Stiles out of the way before jumping back. The car didn't stop and it ran over the groceries. The pair stared at the car in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?!" Cora exclaimed.

"Man, I have to buy more food," Stiles groaned. Cora reached into her wallet and gave him her credit card. A few minutes later, she stood outside as Stiles went back inside. That couldn't have been a coincidence. She slapped her forehead when she realized that Derek would be furious when he found out about the hit and run.


	9. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Stiles try to narrow down the suspect list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8 as promised. Ch 9 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Danielle and Stiles met up to start suspect elimination. After going through the list, they looked up some of the names. Something of interest came up during their check.

"Harry Osborn was at the equipment room recently." Danielle stated. So they paid Harry a visit to see why he was there. They were curious about why he would be near the equipment when no one really needed it at the moment.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Danielle asked when they found the redhead. When they were given consent, she began.

"Why were you near the sports equipment closet?"

"I thought that Flash had hid Peter's stuff in there. No dice, through." Harry answered.

"That's plausible. Flash is a huge ass." Danielle conceded.

"Thanks for your help." Stiles added as they left.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were out on a date. They went to a Korean restaurant a block away from their place.

"This is delicious. This was a great idea," Bucky said as he put another piece of beef on the grill.

"One of my clients said that this was a good place to eat and have a good time," Steve said. He placed some beef and kimichi in a lettuce leaf before eating. He smiled and nodded.

"It was a great recommendation. I'm having a wonderful time with you." Steve snuggled into Bucky's arms at the table. Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek. It was a good date.

* * *

A hour later, Stiles, Kira, and Malia went out to a museum. They wanted to help Malia learn about what has happened for the past eight years. Malia soaked in the exhibits. She asked a lot of questions when the tour guides were there. The exhibits showed pop culture, US and world history. The Haiti earthquake was mentioned along with Obama bin Laden's death. The first female house of representatives speaker was worn in 2007.  Barrack Obama made history when he was elected as president in 2008. The end of the Iraq war and the NASA space shuttle program came in 2011. Facebook and Angry Birds became popular. Books series such as Harry Potter and Percy Jackson came to life on the big screen.

"We need to come back again, I'm not done yet." Malia said as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cora was walking by the school when she saw Natalie. She was speaking on the phone with someone. Cora was going to continue walking when she heard something strange come out of Natalie's mouth.

"I don't know. It's so strange." Natalie whispered.

"What doesn't she know? What is going on?" Cora was confused. Natalie sighed and ended the call. Cora kept walking so she wouldn't get noticed.

"I'm going to have to tell Derek about this," she sighed. Things just kept getting weirder.

* * *

That night, Derek, Malia, and Cora had family bonding time. They were watching a movie at the apartment. They were enraptured by the movie. It was a light hearted comedy and it was the perfect way to bond. They laughed at the mayhem, clinging onto each other as they gasped for air.

"This is so ridiculous." Derek gasped. When the credits came in, he turned off the movie.

"I'm going to get some water. My throat is killing me," Malia said.


	10. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Brett get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. SP will be next to be updated.

The killer was smug about his plan. However, he really wanted those damned kids off his case.

"I need to get rid of them." he decided. Moments later, he sat down to come up with a plan. He went through several possible plans and discarded them. After he was on his 15th plan, he smirked as he got an idea.

"They'll be dealt with soon," he chuckled darkly.

* * *

In the meantime, Brett and Liam were fidgeting. Both boys were nervous as they sat into Brett's room. They didn't want to lose their friend's friendship. About ten minutes later, Brett decided to throw in the towel. After taking a deep breath, Brett made his confession.

"I really like you, Liam." he admitted in a rush.

"I thought I was the only one." Liam gaped. In reply, Brett leaned in and pecked Liam on the lips. Liam blushed red and looked away.

"You are cute when you blush," Brett smiled before kissing Liam again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather and Clint were helping their boss Pippa with the inventory when Dylan arrived to the cafe. Heather was confused at seeing yet another teacher. Her confusion grew when Pippa ran up to greet him with a kiss.

"I'm Dylan. Pippa's husband." Dylan smiled after they parted. Clint and Heather went to greet him.

"Nice to meet you." they said.

"May I have a macchiato?" he asked with a smile. Clint went to make the latte.

* * *

A hour later, Derek, Stiles, Cora, and Erica met to eliminate suspects. They went to talk with Felicia Hardy. She had been seen near the equipment room, a day after the PE teacher finished his inventory. They approached her and asked if she would consent to questioning.

"Why were you near the equipment room?" Derek asked.

"One of the coaches asked me to grab another basketball. One had dry rot and we needed to inspect the rest." she answered.

"Was everything there?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Everything was still there." Felicia stated.

"Thank you for your time, Felicia." Derek responded as they took their leave.

* * *

The next day, Rose, Heather, Danielle, Ryan, and Stiles was having bonding time. They went to one of the parks.

"This time of year is lovely." Heather smiled.

"So gorgeous and calm. Just what we need." Rose said. The group sighed happily as their stress just melted away.


	11. Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

Brett and the Yukimuras were sitting in the principal's office. The group was in shock. They had been called into a meeting and received shocking news.

"Theft? Are you sure?" Noshiko asked.

"The staff found the missing items in his locker." the principal responded.

"Anyone has access to that equipment. Besides, Brett has no reason to steal!" Kira protested.

"Why was your staff even searching his locker? Was there a search of everyone else's?" Ken wanted to know.

"An anonymous tip." Dylan replied.

"Due to this evidence, he is suspended and an arrest might be pending." the principal stated as he ended the meeting. The family looked at each other. None of this made sense.

* * *

A hour later, the family and Brett met with Matt Murdock. They wanted to retain a lawyer just in case. Brett was upset. He'd never been suspended or stolen anything, and now he is facing a possible arrest and misdemeanor.

Matt was going through a recorded case file when his secretary; Karen Page came in.

"Matt, you've got a new client." Karen announced.

"Send them in, please." Matt requested.

A few minutes later, the group finished their explanation. Matt was uneasy. This was all too coincidental to be clear cut as the police made it out to be. His instincts screamed at him that Brett was innocent.

"I will take your case." he responded.

"Thank you so much." Brett sighed.

"I will be looking at the police records as well as the school's. Just stay calm, and you will be fine." Matt promised as he ended the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles was in the den at the penthouse. They had the place to themselves. The couple hadn't had much time to themselves recently. Stiles was shaken. He'd heard about what happened to Brett. Derek tried to calm him down.

"You heard Kira. They have a good lawyer that can clear Brett." he was saying.

"But we were working this case, Derek. How did that stuff get there?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"The thief is a smart person who has it out for Brett." Derek responded. Stiles nodded sadly. Then Derek kissed him softly.

"We'll find out who did this." he reassured. A small smile played on Stiles' lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malia, Cora, Boyd, and Erica got together to finish going through the suspect list. Boyd had volunteered to help. They went through the names, removing suspect after suspect until they were left with one; Flash Thompson.

"Makes sense. He is always here after school, and he has motive to frame Brett." Boyd commented.

"We need to inform the others and set a trap. This will clear Brett's name." Cora stated. The others nodded.

* * *

 About a few minutes later, the pack united to set up a plan and trap. They had to be quiet and discreet. There was no telling who could be listening in.

"The plan needs to include a lure. The thief needs a reason to risk an impromptu theft. Does anyone have any equipment in good shape?" Kira was saying.

"My stuff is clean. Until recently, I had little to no control over my abilities. I was waiting until Jan before trying out for the team." Liam admitted.

"We can use that. Someone has to let it slip that there is shiny, new equipment in the storage room." Stiles said.

"I'll handle it. I'm not a threat to him, so he won't think anything of it." Liam said.


	12. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets caught in the killer's sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11 as promised. Ch 12 will be posted right after.

Stiles, Malia, and Kira were currently the only people in the equipment room at the moment. There was a mic and camera planted there. The teens quickly found places and hid.

A few hours later, the door opened and the thief entered the room. He made his way to the closet and opened it. A few seconds later, he was on his way out of the room with Liam's gear when he was stopped by Parrish appearing.

"Put the stuff down and hands behind your head!" he commanded. The thief abruptly dropped the equipment and turned to run only to be blocked by Malia.

"You're cornered, Flash. It's over." Stiles stated, as he and Kira emerged from their hiding places.

* * *

A few minutes later, the jittery Flash was in cuffs. The teens had just left. Parrish decided to ask Flash some questions.

"Okay, I know what happened. You like to mess with the coach when you don't get your way so you took the equipment. To add to that, you saw Brett Talbot as a threat and planted some in his locker." he stated.

"Alright! I was angry. They messed with me so they had to pay! I was suspended!" Flash declared as he attempted to defend his case. However, Jordan wasn't buying it.

"Nice try, but I know that you've been messing with the school since before the season started. It just escalated." Jordan said. As he continued with his lining of questioning, he was all of sudden knocked out. He collapsed and the killer grabbed Flash before escaping.

About ten minutes later, the killer and Flash was in the coach's office. The killer went to open Dylan's desk and grab some keys.

"Where do you think you are going?" Stiles asked. The killer smirked.

"Anywhere but here." he declared. An uneasy silence fell as the killer and teen stared down each other. Flash was confused as the two faced off.

* * *

 After about a minute or so, Stiles broke the silence.

"Mr. Nolan Williams, I have got to hand it to you. You almost had us thinking it was a student." Stiles stated.

"No child could do the work I did. Neither are two little boys going to squeal to send me away. I'll have to kill you like I did her." Nolan said.

"Wait, why did you kill Ms. Monahan?" Stiles asked.

"Bridget was too honest. She saw that I was doctoring grades for Flash and the boys so they could try out and play. She threatened to take me to the school board and if that happened, my job, pension, and future goes out the window. I had to shut her up." Nolan said. Stiles looked like he was going to vomit.

"Did you ever think that she said that so you would stop? The grades aren't checked until the playoffs. They can still play scrimmage." he said.

"She also caught Sticky Fingers here in the act before she caught me." Nolan responded. Then he pulled the gun out of his waistband and clicked off the safety.

"You are probably going to do the same thing. So, I'm going to have to take care of you too." he finished.

"Oh no, you don't!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked to the door and saw Natalie standing there holding a gun. The safety was clicked off.

* * *

Seeing that he was cornered, Nolan sprang in action and started shooting. The boys ducked and Natalie dashed over to them. She pushed them close behind the desk before taking cover herself. Nolan kept shooting until he ran out of bullets. When he went to pick up another weapon, Natalie saw her chance and ran at him, knocking him into the desk. It knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Nolan Williams, you are under arrest for murder and attempted murder. Anything you say and do will be held against you." Natalie stated as she got out handcuffs and snapped them on him.

"You can't arrest me. You're just a dance teacher." Nolan scoffed.

"Too bad for you that I am Detective Natasha Romanov, an undercover cop." Natalie smirked. Stiles' eyes went wide.  A moment later, Natasha's backup arrived in the form of several officers. They took both Nolan and Flash into custody.

* * *

A hour later, Derek clung to Stiles. The couple was wrapped around each other, in order to comfort them. Stiles had narrowly avoided certain death yet again and it scared Derek.

"You should have waited for back up before confronting him," Derek scolded mildly.

"I couldn't let him kill Flash. I had no idea that it was a teacher helping Flash lie about his grades. I'm sorry." Stiles sighed.

"Don't blame yourself, just take in account your own safety next time," Derek sighed.

"I will, Derek," the other responded. Derek leaned in to kiss him hard on the lips. He hoped to never be this scared ever again.


	13. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives piece everything together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12.

The next day, Derek and Stiles were telling their story to their family at the breakfast table.

"You caught the killer?" Heather's eyes widened.

"Ms. Rushman kicked his ass? Awesome!" Cora cheered.

"Yes, we caught him. And she certainly did." Stiles chuckled.

"What happened? How come an undercover cop was at our school?" Danielle wanted to know.

"Well, here's what Parrish told us." Derek began.

_Parrish had been cleared by the EMTs, and met with them. Derek and Stiles were confused over the recent revelations.  
_

_"Who is Natasha, Jordan?" Derek asked._

_"I sent out one of our best detectives undercover after Bridget was found dead. She was very much loved by her family and friends. After we cleared everyone in her own personal life, that left her professional life. Her family was spooked, because she had nothing but her students' best interests in mind." Jordan explained._

_"So, she was watching every teacher and student for any suspicious activities?" Stiles asked._

_"Pretty much, yes." Jordan answered._

_"What will happen to Williams?" Derek asked._

_"Nolan is dealing with one count of first degree murder and two counts of attempted murder. Cora reported that hit and run. He will also be facing charges for grade tampering. Since you also managed to get a confession out of a cold blooded killer, we have a rock-solid case." Parrish said._

_"What is going to happen to Flash? We caught him red handed." Stiles wanted to know._

_"He said that he had no involvement in the murder and all of the evidence corroborates that. Besides, Nolan is way too much of a narcissist to let some kid take the credit. However, Flash has charges of theft, vandalism, and false incrimination because we learned that he wrote the note." Jordan responded._

_"So, they are going down. That's good." Derek said._

_"Go home. You've done good work, but please let me handle it now." Parrish sighed._

"You know the rest." Derek concluded his story.

* * *

Boyd, Kira, and Brett was in Dylan's office. Harry Osborn and some other boys were in there too. All of the team members were confused. Brett was just relieved to be back in school and playing lacrosse.

"Coach, why did you call us in?" Harry asked.

"We are doing some clean up on all sports and academic teams. After the revelation of grade tampering, the police found the original grades. As of now, we are removing people from teams." Dylan said. The teammates sighed in relief, Flash had friends on the team just like him. Now they were gone and the teens could finally breathe. However, Harry was looking nervous. He could potentially get kicked off the team. Since he was just barely making the Honor rolls even with Peter's tutoring.

"Don't any of you worry. Your grades have been untouched, and they are fine.  You'll have to help me with tryouts." he said.

"Yes, Coach," they all said. The teacher dismissed them to return and get ready.

* * *

At lunch, Peter Parker found Stiles and Malia at their usual table. He stopped by to talk.

"Harry told me about you asking him questions. I can tell you the rest of it. Flash stole my homework and refused to return it. When Harry couldn't get it back, I panicked, but he helped me with it. So I could redo it before class." he said. Malia and Stiles smiled at him.

"We found the real thief, but thanks for clearing his whereabouts." Malia said. Peter smiled and went to his lunch table where Harry waited.

* * *

After school, Heather came into work to pick up her check stub. She was signing it when Natasha walked in. Clint came out of the kitchen and went to her. She kissed him sweetly. Heather was dumbfounded.

"We've been hiding our involvement while I was undercover," Natasha explained after seeing Heather's shock.

"Well, that is better than anything illegal." Heather sighed in relief. Clint snorted and Natasha laughed. They couldn't blame her for any assumption. It was actually funny.

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled in their bedroom. They enjoyed the bit of peace. Bucky didn't have to go in, and Steve had no commission due. Steve snuggled into Bucky's chest. The couple was happy to be together and relax.

* * *

A hour later, Brett and Liam went out on a date. For their first date, they went to play mini golf. They had fun. The boys laughed and had some friendly trash talk, but it was all in good jest. At the end of the date, Brett took Liam home and kissed him sweetly at the door. Liam blushed and kissed him once more before going in. Brett stood outside, smiling brightly.

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica was on a date. They explored the Brooklyn Bridge Park. They marveled at the various sights and culture. The beautiful music and art sucked in Erica.

"Maybe we can bring Ryan to the park on one of the free art days." Boyd suggested.

"That would be wonderful." Erica smiled.

"Yeah." Boyd spoke sadly. Ryan reminded him of his missing sister Alicia. They were nearly the same age. Erica noticed his sadness.

"It's about Alicia, isn't it?" she asked. Boyd nodded and Erica hugged him tight. She desperately wished that she could heal his pain.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the case and its fallout, life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. SP will be updated next.

Three weeks had passed since the fateful showdown. The huge fallout of the grade tampering scandal was still happening. Athletes and even academic players were kicked off their teams and had to do summer school or an extra year. The grades were revised on their permanent records to show the real grade. There was also a note added about the repeating of a year.

The tryouts to fill the lacrosse teams were ongoing. Liam and Mason tried out and got in.

The fallout of the scandal most likely would be felt for years due to its magnitude.

* * *

The pack stood near the terminal, saying goodbye to Danielle, Brett, and Liam. They were going home for Thanksgiving. The pack didn't want to part but it was only for the holidays. They grabbed their bags and boarded a plane to Beacon Hills. Soon, a plane arrived and Noah, Peter, and Isaac emerged. Boyd and Erica hugged Isaac. Cora and Malia did likewise with Peter. Derek hugged and patted his uncle on the back while Stiles hugged his dad.

"I missed you." he said.

"Missed you, too, kiddo." Noah responded. Then the families headed to their shared apartment to start the prep for Thanksgiving.

* * *

A few minutes later, the table was set full of food as families gathered. There were platters full of turkey and mashed potatoes. A basket of rolls was nearby along with the gravy boat. A bowl was filled with macaroni and cheese. There was a pan of chicken and broccoli casserole.

Dessert consisted of chocolate, pumpkin and apple pies.

The Yukimuras, Bucky, Steve, and Parrish went up to have dinner with them. The group laughed and talked as they ate their meal. The families were happy and content.

* * *

A hour later after dinner was done, everyone mingled and talked. Parrish dragged Noah away to talk in private.

"There have been attempts on your son's life, but they were stopped." Jordan told him. The sheriff froze with wide eyes. His son was nearly killed?!

"What?! Why hasn't he told me this?!" Noah exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. Do you really believe that Stiles would tell you?" Jordan said. Noah nodded. Jordan had a point, but that still didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

 A few hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bed. Steve's head was pillowed on Bucky's chest. The brunette's arm was wrapped around his husband's waist. They were calm and content with the peace they had alone.

"It was nice of them to invite us to their Thanksgiving dinner," Bucky said.

"I had a great time. There is nothing like being with friends and having a great meal," Steve sighed happily.

"They're almost like our family." Bucky replied.

"They are, they are our family." Steve smiled softly. Bucky looked down at him with a small smile on his lips. He kissed the blond, tightening his arms around him.

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles were alone in the library. Stiles was pouting. Noah had chastised him over his life being placed in harm's way. He also knew about him and Derek dating.

"You knew that he was going to find out eventually, Stiles. Stop pouting." Derek said.

"Still, he didn't have to overreact." Stiles huffed.

"I wouldn't call being upset that your son nearly died twice without you being informed overreacting." Derek snorted.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't have been any better." Stiles grumbled.

"Yeah, but you waited, Stiles. It is worse." Derek pointed out. Stiles nodded. He was right. He shouldn't have waited to tell his dad. Derek then kissed him to take his mind off it. He was healthy, and he'd seen his dad after nearly three months. Everything would be calm and normal. Well, until the next case that warranted their attention.


End file.
